1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand held computing devices, and more particularly to quick and efficient data transfer between two or more hand held computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand held computing devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming ubiquitous. PDAs are compact, easily portable devices that provide a great deal of convenient data storage and program execution capability to a person who otherwise might not be able or inclined to access relatively bulkier computers such as a personal computer or a laptop computer. Indeed, the use of hand held computing devices such as PDAs can be expected to continue to grow as the operating systems for the devices, e.g., Palm Operating System, Windows CE, etc., continue to improve, extending the capabilities of the devices.
Thus, it will be appreciated that hand held computing devices such as PDAs can execute many useful software application programs. The present invention recognizes that the usefulness of many such applications is promoted by sharing data between two or more PDAs. As but one example, personal data that conventionally appears on business cards can be stored in PDAs, thereby alleviating the requirement of keeping and maintaining a plethora of hard copy business cards. The present invention recognizes that two people possessing PDAs might want to exchange software versions of their business cards with each other by communicating the data directly from PDA to PDA.
Unfortunately, to communicate data between PDAs, either a user must read the data displayed on one PDA and manually type in the data to input it to a second PDA, or both PDAs must be connected to a computer network to facilitate electronic data transfer. As recognized herein, typing in the data is cumbersome and it wastes time, while an existing computer network might not always be immediately available to the users of PDAs desiring to exchange data. The present invention recognizes that the above-noted shortcomings can be addressed as set forth herein.
A data transfer device includes a stylus housing, a processor in the housing, and a wireless communication transceiver in the housing under the control of the microprocessor. A data storage device is also in the housing and is accessible by the processor. Further, storage logic means are associated with the processor for causing data received by the transceiver to be stored in the data storage device. Moreover, transmitting logic means associated with the processor cause the data to be user-selectively transmitted by the transceiver.
In a preferred embodiment, a control surface such as a button is engaged with the housing and is manipulable by a user to cause the device to transmit data via the wireless transceiver. If desired, a display can be provided on the housing of the stylus for displaying data in the data storage device.
In one embodiment, the data received by the transceiver is computer-usable digital data. In an alternate embodiment, the data received by the transceiver is optical data, and the storage logic of the stylus processor includes optical character recognition logic for transforming the optical data to computer-usable digital data.
As intended by the present invention, the wireless communication transceiver can be an infrared transceiver or a radiofrequency transceiver. Or, the wireless communication transceiver can be a personal area network (PAN) transceiver.
As disclosed in detail below, the data received by the transceiver of the stylus is received from a hand held computing device, and the data transfer device is disclosed in combination with the hand held computing device. An operating system transfer module can be installed in the hand held computing device for effecting data transfer between the transceiver of the hand held computing device and a data clipboard implemented in the hand held computing device, in response to manipulation of the control surface of the data transfer device.
In another aspect, an operating system module for a hand held computing device having a data storage such as a clipboard, a display, and a wireless data transceiver is disclosed. The operating system module includes logic means for causing data in the data storage to be transmitted by the wireless transceiver in response to a request for data signal received by the transceiver. Furthermore, the operating system module includes logic means for causing data received by the wireless transceiver to be copied into the data storage device.
In still another aspect, a method is disclosed for transferring data between a first computer and a second computer. The method includes pointing a stylus at the first computer, and then transferring data from the first computer to the stylus via a wireless communication link. The stylus is then pointed at the second computer, and the data transferred from the stylus to the second computer via a wireless communication link by appropriately manipulating the stylus.
The details of the present invention, both as to its structure and operation, can best be understood in reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts, and in which: